On the Run
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [OCOC][AnakinOC] Jedis and Force users on the run from Darth Vader. Female Jedi trying to get penance for just standing there during the destruction of the Jedi at the Temple. What does a force user have to do with her future?


Amigirl: Okay, I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Films does. This has nothing to do with the movies story line or not a lot of it.

Summary: Seven years after the massacre of the Jedi Temple by Anakin Skywalker, any remaining Jedi scattered to the winds, but what happened to one Jedi that didn't leave until after the massacre, seeing everything. She left for six and a half years for solitary training, only to return to a very different Coruscant. After 7 years of very little contact with any Jedi or force users but Obi-Wan and Yoda she meets a man her age get into trouble with a group of Rodian bounty hunters looking to earn some extra credits for capturing any remaining Jedi out there. Little does she know that his and her destinies are soon going to come together. [Is not based on books or movies totally

Chapter One

Shan-rae Aran sat in the corner of Dreg's Underground a bar in the lower levels of Coruscant. She was completely hidden in the shadows of her corner, only Dreg and the waiters knew her identity. It was her own spot in the bar, her private booth so that she wasn't spotted for being a Jedi. Dreg would never betray her to any bounty hunters, not even the group of Rodians that worked for General Moff, who were talking to the blue alien. Shan-rae and Dreg's daughter, a fellow Jedi, were friends before she died during Order 66 seven years ago. She looked at a man her age that was slowly walking towards the door. Her eyes opened wide at what she sensed from him as he left the bar. She watched the Rodians follow him out as she ran up to Dreg.

"What'd they want," she asked already knowing the answer.

"Force users," he replied, "one of them is a sith apprentice and sensed a strong link to the Force in the boy."

"Thanks Dreg," Shan-rae said as she handed him the credits for her drinks and a tip for the information.

"Just don't be a stranger," he said.

She ran out of the bar, following the Rodians and their mark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ro'na Degaen walked as fast as he could from the bar and to the safer area of the middle levels. He heard footsteps behind him and stared to run towards the lift. A blaster shot went past him, making him stop dead in his tracks. The Rodians began to slowly surround him.

"We're here to claim the bounty on your head Jedi," one of them said as they all raised their blasters and one held up a sword.

At hearing the word Jedi Ro'na turned and looked at the one with the sword.

"Woah Woah Woah," Ro'na said, "I'm no Jedi."

"Then how did you use Lightning on Borja," the one with the sword asked.

"We should just take him to General Moff," another one said.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone," Shan-rae said angrily as she held her lightsaber hilt in her hand.

"Go back to your drinks Aran," the one with the sword said, "We work for-"

"General Moff," Shan-rae said, "I know. I know what his orders are and who gave them to him."

Ro'na looked at Shan-rae and couldn't believe that he was looking at a Jedi.

"So you are a Jedi as well Aran," the one with the sword said as she dropped it and took out her own lightsaber hilt, "Kill her."

Shan-rae turned her lightsaber on to show a purple beam of light as the other Rodians pointed their blasters at her and began to fire shots at her. She easily deflected them with her lightsaber as she slowly moved forward and slowly cut them down. The Rodian with the lightsaber smiled as she watched Shan-rae cut her comrades down.

Ro'na stood in shock as she watched her almost dance elegantly with her lightsaber in battle. Shan-rae cut the last one down before turning off her lightsaber and staring at the last Rodian.

"Now I remember your real name," the female Rodian said, "It's not just Aran. You're Shan-rae Aran, the Jedi that failed in her duty to protect the temple and hid while all of the Jedi were massacre by my master."

"Why would Anakin take filth like you for an apprentice," she said angrily, "He use to be a good man. A man that wouldn't kill his allies."

"He talks about you," she said to Shan-rae with a smile, "and how he wants to turn you to the darkside."

"I won't," Shan-rae replied, "I would rather die before being turned to the dark side of the force, bantha fodder."

"How dare you," the Rodian said angrily as she ignited her lightsaber and came at Shan-rae.

Shan-rae jumped out of the way and turned her own lightsaber on. They clash blades for what seemed like hours before Shan-rae sliced the Rodian in half.

Shan-rae and Ro'na looked at each other before she grabbed him by the arm.

"We have to get out of here," she said, "My name is Shan-rae and I'm a Jedi Knight."

"Ro'na Degaen," Ro'na said as the ran towards the hangers, "where are you taking me?"

"I have a small cargo ship waiting in the hangers," she replied as they ran, "We're taking it to one of the only safe places that I know of right now."

"Where," Ro'na asked, "and why do we have to run?"

"Are you that stupid," Shan-rae asked, "If that Rodian was right I now have Darth Vader on my ass, not just General Moff. I'm one of the last remaining Jedi that weren't killed during Order 66."

"What is Order 66," Ro'na asked.

"The Order that the Emperor gave to kill all Jedi," she said, "I'm taking you to Tattooine."

"Why there," he asked.

"So that I can talk to Obi-wan," she said as she ran into a hanger and towards a small black cargo ship, "He's the nearest one that I can talk to, Master Yoda is too far to reach quickly."

"Why must we talk to this Obi-wan," he asked annoying Shan-rae slightly.

"Because Anakin was his apprentice and I had a little fling with Anakin when we were still at the Temple before he met back up with Padme Amidala," Shan-rae said, "who was my sister and didn't want to live because Anakin had become the thing that we were fighting to vanquish. Something she couldn't stand to live with."

"Wow," he replied as they ran up the ramp to the ship, "So all of this must be hard for you then."

"More than you will ever know," she answered, "especially since Anakin and Padme's kids are the only two family members that I have left now."

Shan-rae sat down in her pilot's chair and began the preflight diagnostics before they could take off. She hit the button to close the ramp.

"If you want you can go and sit in the sleeping area for the flight or in the co-pilot chair," Shan-rae said.

"I know that we just met," Ro'na said as he sat down, "but I am sorry for loss and would like to know more about the past before there were only a few Jedi left in the galaxy."

"Anakin only let me live to deliver a message to Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda," Shan-rae said, "and that was for us to surrender to his power or die. He said that he would come after me after a while so I went into solitary training on Dantooine. Only the last two Jedi Masters knew where I was. My own master died on a distant planet during Order 66 as well as my best friend on another."

"So you basically lost everyone to this Order 66," Ro'na asked.

"No," Shan-rae replied as the ship lifted off of the ground, "I lost everything because of Anakin. He took away anyone that I ever cared about."

"I'm sorry but I can't believe that the Emperor would do that," Ro'na said.

"How can you not," Shan-rae said angrily turning in her seat to look at him, "The Jedi threatened his reign of power so he got those damn Camino bastards to implant those clone soldiers with Order 66 in case we ever found out that he was the Sith lord that we have been searching for. He turned Anakin by making that idiot believe that he could save Padme in learning the powers of the sith when he only doomed her."

"I was a junior legislature and his personal assistant," Ro'na said, "I would have known something about it."

"Well now you know," Shan-rae replied, "Anakin put out an order to Moff to bring anyone that has even a noticeable ounce of the force in them in the hopes that one day he might actually find my hiding place. If the force users manage to get away before one of his little minions can get to them they become fugitives to the Empire."

Ro'na just stared at her in confusion and anxiety.

"I'm a wanted man now," he demanded.

"Just go and rest," Shan-rae said, "Use the rest to calm down and Obi-wan will tell you everything."

Shan-rae sat in her chair as the ship flew through hyperspace. She just stared out of the front window thinking about everything that has happened. She fingered the pendant that Padme had given to her for her birthday.

"Why Anakin," Shan-rae asked to herself, "Why would you do this just to find me?"

Drowned by her thoughts, Shan-rae didn't notice Ro'na watching her, wondering what had made her grow so cold and why would anyone try to injure or even go after other force-users to find her, just one Jedi, they had to be searching for something else.

"Oh how little do you know Anakin that your twins are alive and well," Shan-rae said sadly, "They look so much like you and Padme."

Ro'na leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"So where are these twins of his," Ro'na asked.

"They aren't together," Shan-rae said staring at his reflection in the window that she just noticed, "Bail, Obi-wan, Yoda, and I all agreed to separate them to keep them safe and away from Anakin."

"Bail," Ro'na asked in shocked, "Senator Bail Organa? You know him?"

"Yeah," San-rae answered, "ever since I met him with Padme at one of the Operas they were attending."

"Wow," Ro'na said, "How many other Senators have you met?"

"Most of them," Shan-rae said nonchalantly.

"And that's not at all important to you," Ro'na asked.

"No," Shan-rae replied, "I was kind of focusing on my Jedi training and my family."

Ro'na came over and sat down in the co-pilot chair.

"Go and get some rest," Ro'na said, "You look like hell."

"Just go and get me the brown box in the med lab," Shan-rae replied.

"What's in the brown box," Ro'na asked.

"Stims that keep me awake," Shan-rae replied, "I don't sleep much anymore."

"I can kind of see why," Ro'na replied, "What exactly happened at that temple on Coruscant?"

"I watched as Anakin killed all of the Jedi there with clone troopers," Shan-rae replied, "that wasn't the worst of it though."

"What was it," Ro'na asked as she looked back at the window.

"He killed helpless Younglings," Shan-rae replied with a sad expression, "Helpless children with a guardian that couldn't help them. A guardian that was too stupid to let her emotions rule her and root her to her hiding place to save her own ass."

"It wasn't your fault," Ro'na said, "even the strongest of people have to break eventually."

Shan-rae walked down the loading ramp as it lowered itself onto the sandy ground. A man with brown hair and facial hair stood with Jedi robes on stood in front of an old looking dwelling. Shan-rae wore a pair of tight black pants and lace up tank to with her brown outer Jedi robes over them. Shan-rae nodded to him as Ro'na walked behind her staring at his surrounding.

"Master Obi-wan," Shan-rae said as she bowed, "I forever beg your forgiveness at my failure to protect the Younglings that were in my charge."

"How long has it been since you took a Stim," Obi-wan asked, "I know you still have the nightmares."

"Four hours," Shan-rae replied standing up straight.

"You look like a bantha chewed on you and the had a stampede of them over you're corpse," Obi-wan said putting a hand on her shoulder, "How long since you've slept?"

"Seven Months," Shan-rae replied, "Can we go in were Sith spies will not find us. What we must talk about out ways my state of health."

"You're kidding," Obi-wan replied as he handed Shan-rae a cup of tea as Ro'na sat in the other room, "Berga and Borja went after him with a gang of Rodians for Moff."

"Yeah," Shan-rae replied taking a sip of the fresh tea, "He killed Borja before he went to Dreg's and I killed Berga not soon after. Why would Anakin do this to use, you know him better than anyone alive does."

"I don't know," Obi-wan replied looking at Ro'na who was levitating a small sphere, "I could understand why he would want to find me, but why turn you?"

"I don't know," Shan-rae said angrily, "maybe its because I know where his children are, I'm the spitting image of his dead wife? I just don't know!"

"I can't believe the council didn't try to bring both of you to the temple," Obi-wan said, "It doesn't make sense."

"Padme didn't want to leave," Shan-rae said, "and they have us the choice on whether or not we wanted to go to the temple."

"Luke's been asking for you," Obi-wan said.

"You know that Anakin has spies looking for me on every planet," Shan-rae replied, "I can't risk them finding my nephew or niece, no matter how much I want to see them."

"Just go and see them," Obi-wan said, "I have my own friends watching around to make sure none of Anakin's men go near him."

"What do I do with Ro'na," Shan-rae asked, "he's only in danger if her comes with me."

"Let him decide," Obi-wan said, "and take a stim already or get some sleep, you look like hell."


End file.
